


Round Three

by AGirlNamedEd



Series: Echoes [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (for another fic), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Interlude fic, M/M, can't stop won't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: This time they're at Kravitz's apartment when things go down.(another NSFW side fic for Echoes because I have no self control I'm so sorry y'all)





	Round Three

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I wish I had a good excuse for this.
> 
> Also it's probably becoming increasingly obvious that I can't come up with good titles for things. At least the file title for this one isn't "echoes nsfw 2 electric boogaloo" like the last one.
> 
> FAIR WARNING: sex isn't always pretty even when it's consensual, so if you're not cool with a semi-realistic depiction of what it's like to give a blowjob then turn ye away now or forever hold your peace and etc.

It had been a long, _long_ time since Kravitz had another man in his bed. With Taako, things always seemed to go down at Taako’s place, and before that—well, it had been a while, anyway. He hurried to close the curtains while Taako looked around. Kravitz didn’t see the ravens outside, and gave a private sigh of relief. He didn’t think he could go through with their plans for the night if he knew they were outside, waiting. Familiars or no.

“Nice place you got here,” Taako said, hands in his pockets. “Didn’t really get a good look last time.”

Kravitz winced, remembering that the last time Taako was here was when he’d come to rescue Kravitz from his own mental health. “Thank you. I try to keep it tidy.”

Taako grinned. “I mean, you do a better job than me, bubelah.” He walked to Kravitz and looped his arms loosely around his neck. “So. Thoughts on tonight? What’re you in the mood for?”

He cleared his throat, embarrassed, before gently putting his hands on Taako’s hips. “I didn’t—ah, didn’t have anything specific in mind. Just…being with you is what I want.” He kissed Taako gently on the lips. “I’m more than willing for you to take the lead if that’s what you want.”

Taako bit his lip and looked Kravitz’s face over. “Okay, let’s try this. What’re you into?”

Kravitz shrugged. “Whatever you’re into.”

“No, see, that’s not an answer.” Taako sounded annoyed. “I don’t want you to just go with what I want. I wanna know what _you_ want.”

He closed his eyes. “I—may I be frank?”

“I thought you were Kravitz.” He could _hear_ the stupid grin in his voice. “Nah, what’s up?”

“I’m not what you’d—I have some experience in the bedroom, but I’m not what you’d call _experienced_ , if you know what I mean. It’s all been rather vanilla.” Kravitz opened his eyes again. Taako was looking at him thoughtfully. “So when you ask what I’m into—honestly? I don’t really know.”

“Okay, but like.” Taako wound a finger into his hair. “You’ve watched, like, porn and stuff, right? So what’s your bag there? You into tentacles, or—”

“Jesus, Taako, no.” Kravitz's face was hot. “Tentacles?”

“Right. How about this.” Taako held up a finger. “I’ll list off stuff that I’m into, and when I hit something you’re also into, or you wanna try, let me know, and we’ll give it a shot. How’s that?”

It was as good an idea as any. Kravitz nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Let’s…do that, then.”

“Okay, cool.” Taako straddled his hips, arms around Kravitz’s neck. “So. Top or bottom?”

Kravitz choked. “I—I’m not—both? Either? I don’t much care either way—”

“Switch then, neato.” Taako tucked one of Kravitz’s dreads behind his ears. “I can work with that. Already know you’re into hair pulling and you’ve got a praise kink, so that’s good stuff.” Kravitz flushed, but his protest was cut off with a moan when Taako grabbed a handful of hair and yanked. “Yeah, nice. Okay, so, you into dom-sub stuff? And if so, dom or sub?”

“I’m—” He swallowed. “I kind of like the idea of being bossed around a little? But not too much,” he added hastily.

“No, yeah, for sure, I get that.” He wound his fingers through Kravitz's hair almost absently. “So long as you’re cool with switching that up every so often too.”

Kravitz nodded. “Yes. Absolutely. Sure.”

Taako grinned. “ _Excellent_. Okay, how about wall sex? Shower sex? Sex in places that aren’t a bed. Or, like, horizontal? Also, toys? How are you with tying people up, or being tied up, or—”

“Yes, yes, absolutely, all of it, yes,” Kravitz interrupted. “Taako, please understand. I—” He cut himself off, waving vaguely while he tried to articulate his point. “The act itself isn’t what’s important. For me. As long as it’s nothing too—don’t ask me to do some kind of weird—weird _vore_ roleplay or something disturbing like that. I’m willing to try just about anything as long as it’s with someone I—a man I— _the_ man I care about. Does that make sense?”

Taako kissed him, slow and smoldering. Kravitz moved his hands to Taako’s thighs to hold him closer. He wasn’t sure why what he said warranted this, but he’d definitely take it. After several long minutes, Taako pulled back, flushed and grinning. “So if I told you to pick me up with your fuckin’ _beautiful_ arms and fuck me against the wall—”

“I’d do it,” Kravitz said without hesitation.

“And if I threw you down and rode you into the mattress?”

God, he could _imagine_ it. “Yes, Taako please—”

“Or if I told you to get down on your knees and suck me off—”

“I would fucking worship at your feet, Taako, _please_ , I’m—I want you so bad, Taako, _please_.” Kravitz’s fingers dug into Taako’s thighs and he rolled his hips up. The longer Taako talked about it instead of actually doing anything, the antsier he got. He wanted—he wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he knew he wanted it to be _Taako_.

Taako’s hands stilled in Kravitz’s hair, but it passed after a moment and he brought a hand to Kravitz’s face instead. “Alright, how about this. I’d bet money you don’t have any condoms or lube—”

“Oh, I’ve got lube,” Kravitz piped up helpfully. “But you’re right about the condom thing, I don’t—you don’t need those for yourself usually so—”

Taako put a finger over Kravitz's lips. “Mm, but no condoms means a no go for getting fucked against the wall, which I’m not gonna lie, I kinda got myself psyched up for. That’s cool though, I think we’re gonna start off by you showing me _exactly_ what you use that lube for.”

It took Kravitz a moment to figure out what Taako meant. When his words registered, he sucked a sharp breath through his teeth. “I’m—oh. You want me to—to touch—Taako I’m not sure how—you know.” He swallowed. “I’m not sure how good that’ll be for you, is the thing.”

“You're sweet,” Taako crooned, “but trust me.” He leaned forward to whisper in Kravitz’s ear, grinding his hips into Kravitz’s as he did. “I’ve _definitely_ jerked it to the thought of you doing the same. Enough talk. Take off your pants, bubelah, let’s get this show on the road.” He stood and moved back, standing just outside of Kravitz’s reach with his arms folded. He was probably going for aloof and smug, but it was somewhat undercut by the obvious erection Kravitz could see through his skirt.

Kravitz’s hands shook as he fumbled with his belt. Taako just wanted to watch him touch himself? How was that—although he supposed that was a kind of porn too, now that he thought about it. It made sense in a weird kind of way. He dumped his trousers and underwear on the floor and sat back on the edge of the bed, trying to pretend this wasn’t weird.

Taako wet his lips. “Fuck, okay, get to work already. I’m dying to see this.”

“You’re…dying to see me jerk myself off,” Kravitz clarified, moving to his dresser and digging around in his pajama drawer for the lube he kept stashed away.

“Absolutely.” Taako nodded as Kravitz sat in the middle of the bed. “Do a good job and I’ll reward you.”

A thrill ran down Kravitz’s spine and he started warming the lube in his hands. “Reward me how, exactly?”

“Well that just remains to be seen, yeah? Show ch’boy what you've got.”

Kravitz nodded and shut his eyes. It wasn’t weird. He just had to pretend Taako wasn’t there, that was all. His hand wrapped around himself and he sucked a breath. A few slow strokes later he was building himself a rhythm. He generally liked to go fast, get it over with and go to sleep, but Taako wanted a show, so he’d _get_ a show. Kravitz tipped his head back, images playing out on the backs of his eyelids. Taako touching him, Taako gasping as Kravitz sucked him off in the shower, Taako with his hands pinned over his head and begging for Kravitz to just touch him already, Taako Taako Taako _Taako_ —

“What’re you thinking about, babe?”

Taako was right behind him. He could feel the heat coming off him and he wished he’d actually touch him—anywhere, it didn’t matter, he just needed Taako to touch him and know that it was Taako. “You,” he said, and it came out breathier than he wanted it to.

“Mm, nice. What’m I doing?” Taako’s chest pressed up against Kravitz’s back. He opened his eyes and rested his head on Taako’s shoulder. “Krav. In your fantasy. What am I doing to you?”

“Taako, touch me,” Kravitz said. It wasn’t what he’d wanted to say, he’d wanted to say _whatever you want_ , but that wasn’t what came out. “I mean—you—you’re touching me, with me, in my—please, Taako—”

Taako sealed his mouth over Kravitz’s, and a second later one of his hands joined Kravitz’s. Kravitz made a noise into Taako’s mouth that he otherwise might have been embarrassed by, but at this point he didn't care, and he was fumbling and stupid and Taako didn’t care, he wanted Kravitz the way he was and he was so _perfect_. “Krav,” Taako said, breaking the kiss to murmur against his lips. “Babe, are you close? You’re doing so good, bubelah, my beautiful man, my—”

Kravitz slammed his mouth into Taako’s and it was indelicate and sloppy and he accidentally clacked their teeth together and he didn’t care, Taako called him _his beautiful man_ and he was going to _burst_. He came a few seconds later, Taako’s hand helping to work him through it as he made pitiful noises into Taako’s mouth. It took a few minutes for Kravitz to finally come down from his high, moving his hand away from himself shakily. It was gross and sticky now, but Taako grabbed a few tissues from Kravitz’s nightstand and got him cleaned up, sticking behind him and kissing his neck. “You good there?” he asked.

Kravitz nodded, turning to face Taako. “So good. I’m—yes. Excellent.”

Taako grinned and tossed the tissues into the waste bin by the door. “Still got it.” His erection was still obvious under his skirt, and he grabbed Kravitz’s hand and moved it to his lap. “Wanna give me a hand?”

“Or,” Kravitz said, dropping on his knees next to the bed. He looked up at Taako as he lifted his skirt. “How’s this strike you?”

A gentle hand slid into Kravitz’s hair. “You look great down there, babe,” Taako said. “Gonna suck me off? You got a thing for that or something? Because I will _absolutely_ take advantage of that if you do.”

Kravitz shrugged. “I don’t mind it. And you seemed like you enjoyed it last time.” He mouthed at Taako’s dick through his underwear—tiny red dots on a light blue background—earning himself a moan from above.

The hand in his hair tightened. “Tease,” Taako said, his breath hitching halfway through. Kravitz smiled and tugged his underwear down and off his legs. He leaned back in to take Taako into his mouth properly, going slow at first, listening to the noises Taako made above him. “Fuck,” Taako breathed. “You’re—ahh, yeah, right there. God, you’re _good_ at this and I’m a little jealous of the other boys you’ve been practising on but fuck if— _shit_ , babe—fuck if I’m not gonna reap _those_ benefits.”

He moved faster, gripping Taako’s thighs for stability as Taako babbled. There was drool dripping down his face, but it didn’t matter, as long as Taako was satisfied he was happy, all he wanted was to make Taako happy—

“Shit, I’m—Krav, pull off, I’m gonna—” Taako yanked on Kravitz’s hair, hard, and Kravitz groaned and dug his fingers into Taako’s thighs, and Taako was moaning Kravitz’s name as he came. Hot, nasty-tasting fluid rushed into Kravitz’s mouth and he pulled off, gagging and choking. He’d _meant_ to stop and finish Taako off with a hand, but Taako had pulled his hair and he got…distracted. Instead, he wiped his mouth with one hand and worked Taako through the aftershocks of his orgasm with the other as Taako’s death grip on his hair slowly loosened. After a moment Taako batted Kravitz’s hand away and pulled him to his feet. “Sorry,” he said. “Meant to say something earlier, but—you know.”

Kravitz nodded. “I’m—I’ll go rinse out my mouth before I kiss you again, yeah?”

Taako kissed his forehead. “I’ll go with you. I’m kind of a mess.” He tossed his head. “A _hot_ mess, but you know.”

“Yes, you’re very attractive.” Kravitz shook his head and led Taako into his bathroom. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up and then get under the covers again. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

“Goddamn.” Taako’s arms wrapped around Kravitz’s waist from behind. “I am _never_ letting you go, you sappy bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the last Echoes thing I post for a while? School starts in a few days so I'm going to have to do my actual job again (and they've somehow found a way to give me even more yard duty I'm STILL ANGRY), and I still haven't finished my TAZ Bang fic. If I get the Davenport side story I've been working on finished I might post that, but otherwise expect at least a few weeks before the next thing. Sorry, folks, I've got to go educate young minds on the magic of literacy! (I'm a school librarian if you're wondering haha.)


End file.
